Different thoughts
by skippingstonesacross
Summary: ONESHOT: Noa has his own body but it isn't going exactly how he wanted it. Would running away make it better? brotherly love fic


**_I do not own yu-gi-oh. Enjoy the fanfiction. I did some re-reading but I know it's not the best. I'm sorry for that. I'm not very good at grammer._**

* * *

Noa was in his room, just staring at the door. Everyday it would be the same, Mokuba would come in and ask Noa if he wanted to go do anything and Noa would always give the same answer : "no, thanks anyway, I don't feel like it". 

That had just happened again. Noa never left his room unless for breakfast, school, and dinner. Many people understood that he just wanted to be left alone, but unfortunately Mokuba wasn't one of them.

The reason Noa liked to stay in his room was because he was scared of a certain CEO. Ever since Noa got his own body and lived with them, he always got the blame for something someone else did.

Even when Mokuba said that it wasn't Noa's fault, Kaiba wouldn't listen to him and just yell at Noa.

Noa just thought if he was in his room most of the time, he wouldn't get into trouble.

Noa's thoughts

I hate this. Everyone hates me and wants nothing to do with me. I wish I didn't get a body and come back to the real world.

It was nice of Mokuba to get Kaiba to do this for me but I wish they really didn't. I think I need to take a walk and get some fresh air. I just need to get away from this place and go find a place I can start over, but I don't know where or how.

* * *

Tonight a thunder storm brewed. The wind was strong and Noa was having a hard time seeing. He turned around and couldn't even see the Kaiba Mansion. 

**Noa's POV.**

I've been walking around for hours. I don't even know where I am anymore. I think I just saw something move in the bush, but I'm going to ignore that for right now.

I'll just keep walking down the road 'till I get to the park, wherever that may be. I jumped, startled, as a tree was just struck and fell a few feet away from me. I jumped over it and ran. I didn't even care where I was going.

* * *

**Back at the Kaiba's**

Kaiba was sitting at his desk, when Mokuba came through the door. "Hey Seto, I was wondering if you know where Noa is right now…? "

Mokuba hoped his brother wouldn't get mad for bringing up Noa.

Kaiba didn't like nor trust the boy but let him stay here for Mokuba. Mokuba really wanted a friend but it didn't seem to be working out. Every time Mokuba asked Noa if he wanted to go play something, his answer was no and staying in his room the whole day.

Kaiba looked up and said "Go look in his room or some place. " He then went back to his work, but Mokuba stayed where he was.

"I already looked in his room and any other place he might be, he's not here".

"Ok well….you get ready for bed while I call his cell phone, he should have it with him if he left the house. Ok?" Mokuba just sighed and said alright and then left the room.

Kaiba went to his phone in the room and dialed Noa's number. When no one picked up, he tried again, but still no answer.

Kaiba put down the phone and left the office. He went to the closet and looked to find that Noa's jacket was still there. He went up to Noa's room. He barged into the room not really caring if people thought it was rude.

The lights were off. He was getting annoyed with Noa now. He took out his cell and tried to call again.

All of a sudden there was a BRIIING BRIING in the room. Seto just went around the room and went towards Noa's desk. On the desk, there were papers that were from the school principal, a lamp, a clock, and there it was…the cell phone.

Kaiba was confused about the school papers because they were all written to him. Kaiba left the room with the papers.

"He better not have gotten lost or anything because then it will be my fault because I'm in charge of him. When I get my hands on his, I swear…"

He went back to his office and put the papers down. "I'll look at them later". He went to the closet, got his coat and Noa's and with that left the house.

* * *

**Back to Noa**

Noa was still running down the street and was starting to get tired. Soon he saw a bench, so he stopped and sat down. Noa was now soaked. Another bad thing was that he had no idea where he was he was. He pulled his knees up to his chin and hugged them. He never thought he'd do this but he _cried. _

**Noa's POV**

I'm so lost. Well I guess this is better than being at a place where people hate you, but right now I wish some one _did_ care.

Now I'm getting cold from the rain and it's probably really late now. Now my whole body is shaking. I'm so tired right now and that's all my body wants me to do. My eyes keep drifting off but I can't do that. I'm outside and it's dark, not a place where kids should sleep. I…can't but the thought seems so nice.

* * *

Slowly his eyes closed. Even though it was still raining, you could still notice tears coming out of his eyes while he slept. **Back to Seto Kaiba**

Kaiba was still dry other than his shoes. Kaiba didn't care though because all that was on his mind was finding his brother, Noa, right now. Even though Kaiba would never show it, he was worried.

Kaiba searched the whole park. There was no sign of Noa. He walked a little further down the streets to see a figure on a bench. Seeing as no one would be out this late at night anyway, it was probably Noa. He walked closer to the sleeping form.

**Noa's POV**

I woke up as a sudden wind blew in my face. I think I should thank the wind because I saw a figure coming right in my direction. There are no street lights on this street so I can't really see the face of the man. All I can see is that this person is really tall.

Wait a minute…the only person I know who is that tall is….no it couldn't be….he hates me…

If it is him then he came to yell at me or something. Unless it's not him...and it's some crazy guy that's going to kill me.

The person keeps walking towards me. It's starting to freak me out! You know what…I think I am going to leave this place. Yeah that's a good idea.

**End POV**

With that he got up from the bench and started to back up. His eyes never left the figure. Soon Noa started to run.

Unfortunately for him, he tripped. A cry slipped from his lips as soon as he met with the ground. He looked at his jeans only to find a hole ripped in them at the knee part. Noa looked down to also find his knee covered in blood. On his palms, there were scratches but they didn't bleed but looked close to, and on his face, there was a huge cut, from sliding on the ground.

Noa brought his knee up and hugged it, and closed his eyes, trying to forget the pain. They reopened to the sound of foot steps coming towards him.

Great now I'm going to die. Just great….but isn't that what I wanted? To not be part of this world

Instead of what he was expecting, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see and since they were closer he could see the face. It was…Seto …the person that hated him, but here he was, in the dark, right next to him.

The next thing was _really_ unexpected to Noa. Kaiba hugged him. Noa froze in surprise. Then he moved away because he had to sneeze. He tried to hold it but couldn't. He was so confused right now.

He didn't know what to feel at the moment. Should he feel happy because Kaiba came and found him or feel scared because he might be in trouble or whatever. He didn't know what to do either so he just sat back down; this caused his cuts to bleed more.

Soon tears started to come down. Noa didn't look at Kaiba; he just kept his gaze on the ground. Kaiba came over to him and put Noa's coat over his shoulders and then knelt down next to Noa and picked him up. Noa's body tensed but soon relaxed a bit.

"Come on…let's go home" and with that Kaiba headed home with a Noa in his arms.

* * *

When they arrived home, they went straight upstairs. Noa didn't have any idea what was going on as they went past his room. When they past the rest of the rooms, Noa knew which one they were going to. They were going into Seto's bedroom. Noa didn't want to go into that room. He had never been in there before. Either Kaiba didn't notice or just didn't care because he kept walking towards his room. 

He entered the room. There he went over to the bed and placed Noa on the end of the bed. "Stay there, I'll be right back" and with that, Kaiba left the room. Noa didn't know what to do at the moment.

maybe I should go back to my room and never come out. That way I won't be a burden and I won't get yelled at and I'm pretty so it's past 10:00.

Noa got off of the bed and made it to the door. He opened to see Kaiba was just about to open the door.

"Ahh!…oh…um…Hello sir." Noa was not expecting him to be right there. Kaiba walked in and put the stuff he was carrying on the bed and then went to the desk and pulled the chair over to the bed and sat down in it. Noa walked back over towards the bed again. He sat down on the end again and faced the ground. Kaiba left for a second and then came back with a bowl of cold water and a rag.

Noa looked at them with a confused look. Kaiba grabbed one of his hands and dipped it in the bowl. That hurt so badly to Noa. It _stung…._really stung. He tried to pull it away but Kaiba had a firm grip on Noa wrist.

This is killing me….that's it! Kaiba is trying to kill me.

Finally, Kaiba loosened his grip on Noa's arm when he stopped struggling. Slowly he pulled it out and took the cloth and gently rubbed it. Even though it was being down gently, it still hurt a lot and it started to bleed. He finished and bandaged his hand. Then he grabbed the other hand and did the same thing.

Kaiba also looked at Noa's knee. He rolled up the pant leg and grabbed the cloth. He wiped all of the blood away and bandaged it. When he was done with cleaning all the cuts, Kaiba handed Noa some pajamas. "Go change".

Noa slowly nodded. He got up and walked towards the door. "No not in your room, why do you think I brought them here if you were just going to go to your room, no go change in the bathroom. Without looking at Kaiba, Noa made his way to the bathroom and quietly closed the door.

When Noa finished changing, he came out of the bathroom. Kaiba was still sitting in the chair where he was when he left the room. "Come here Noa." Noa didn't know what to do but went over to him anyway.

"I-I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For leaving the house and getting lost…making you have to deal with me…sorry for bothering you…" Kaiba felt something he only felt sometimes with Mokuba…guilt. Seto hugged Noa. Slowly Noa hugged back. "No I'm sorry…I should never have yelled at you and made you feel bad." Tears come to Noa's eyes, but he would not let them fall without a fight. "It will get better." Since Noa didn't know what to say, he just nodded. "Let's get some sleep now" Seto got up from the chair and went over to the bathroom. Just as Noa was going to leave the room, Kaiba said good night. "Good night sir." Kaiba frowned. "Call me Seto" Noa smiled and nodded. Seto smiled also.

THE END!

I finished I'm so happy yeah I know ooc a lot but hey I like sappy stuff you can tell me you hated if you like because I did too.


End file.
